


[政周abo/双o]冬季约会

by MitterM



Series: fgo的abo相关 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitterM/pseuds/MitterM
Summary: 双o。政政已婚已育，丈夫是拿破仑a。大概是七年之痒的一个后续。
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Qin Shi Huang | Ruler
Series: fgo的abo相关 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861627





	[政周abo/双o]冬季约会

一个阳光明媚的冬日早晨，阿周那手里捧着两杯咖啡，倚靠着路灯，下巴缩进围巾里。他没有不停地看表或者跺脚，尽管他确实早到了半小时，但他相信对方是个守时的人。他在迎面而来的人群中来回搜索，生怕自己看漏了来人，没有及时向对方打招呼……但他估计错了方向，他的肩膀被拍了一下，然后他想念的声音从后面传来：“嗨，久等啦阿周那。”

阿周那迅速转身，把手中的咖啡递给对方，道：“我以为你会从这个方向来。”

嬴政：“我确实应该那么走，只是我想到你那么聪明体贴，一定也猜得到，所以故意绕路了。”他打开盖子喝了一口咖啡，阿周那目不转睛地盯着他丰润的嘴唇，说道：

“说服孩子让您出门一定很不容易吧？”

“倒也不。我让拿破仑带他们出去玩了。”

“啊，那有些对不起波拿巴先生……不过我确实很想见您，特别是您和我说过，这是完全正当且适宜的。”

嬴政笑盈盈地看着他：“是的，所以，我也很想再见你。我们去哪儿？你家吗？”

“不，”阿周那深吸了一口气，“我准备过了，今天可是正经的约会日。”

少年认真的模样让嬴政很是愉悦，尽管接下来的行程果真如他所想，不外乎是水族馆、印度餐馆、游乐场，但阿周那认真讲解的模样又是那么可爱动人。最后阿周那请他吃了一只甜筒，犹豫地说道：“下一站是……我的地方。”

嬴政认真道：“我想这是个不错的决定，我不喜欢情人旅馆。”他的话让阿周那差点呛到：“是我租的房子，离我的学校也近。房东是个好相处的人，他的丈夫也温柔美丽。”由于住处不远，他们边吃边走回去，嬴政勾着阿周那的臂弯，仿佛只是一对亲密的闺蜜，和街上的成对的omega没什么两样。走到小腿开始发热的时候，他们也到了。

阿周那的公寓在13楼。

他们一进门就拥吻起来，一边扯掉对方脖子上的围巾，随手仍在地上。嬴政小心吮吸着，又用舌尖轻点，湿润了阿周那有些干燥的嘴唇，然后彼此探索着对方口腔内的温热，直到吻得有些热了才分开。嬴政指了指彼此身上厚实的衣服，笑着说道：“你先去开暖气。”阿周那点点头，找出一双拖鞋，又飞快地在嬴政粉色光润的唇瓣上轻啄一下，才把鞋踢了跑去按下暖气开关。嬴政捡起两人丢下的围巾，然后有条不紊地解开上衣。等到屋里逐渐热了起来，他也只剩单衣了，而阿周那竟然已经换了一件蓝色睡莲图案的睡裙走回他面前。嬴政惊呼了一下，赞叹道：“你看起来真漂亮，真希望我也记得带一条裙子过来。”他猜测睡裙下面是他半年前才见过的裸体，只是没有问——也许他很快就知道了呢。

阿周那也笑了起来，周身散发着恬静之美：“你喝红茶吗？”

嬴政望了望客厅：“我很高兴有红茶，但让我渴的是另一件事情，”他伸手拉着阿周那，把他拉得离自己更近些，“我喜欢这个沙发，很大，应该也很舒适。落地窗的采光也很好。”

显然阿周那没反应过来：“啊？”

嬴政环住他的腰：“如果你也暂时不需要喝茶的话，我们就先做爱吧。我真想在这样的光线下和你交融，就现在，好不好？”

阿周那脸上突然烧了起来，嬴政的话彻底调动起他全身的渴望。他俩彼此注视着，再次吻在一起，朝着沙发缓慢地挪动，然后突然倒下陷了进去。体位的瞬间变化让两人有些心跳加速，他们短暂地分离开来，嬴政帮阿周那掀去睡衣，然后脱掉自己身上最后的衣物，便终于完全赤裸相对。嬴政摸了摸两人湿淋淋的股间，说道：“我想先让我们俩都快点高潮，让我教你。”阿周那点点头。嬴政支起他的一条腿架在肩上，自己也张开双腿，阴户贴着阴户，然后开始研磨。淫水从两人相似的部位不停涌出，在交叠处汇聚，很快就随着嬴政的摩擦发出粘腻的水声。阴部敏感的肌肤和皱褶粘膜不停的摩擦着，两人的阴茎也仿佛粘在一起，快感从腿间往身体内晕开，阿周那喘息着，握住两根颤抖的阴茎，嬴政的手随即覆了上来，一起撸动着，直至射精，稀薄的分泌液从彼此的下体喷射出来，因为过多而顺着两人的小腿肚子流到地上去。

嬴政偎伏在阿周那肩头，平复着呼吸。他们相互抚摸着，尤其是身上那些敏感的地方，最后同时用手指抚弄着阴茎和阴户，小心地探入高潮后的穴孔，抽插搅动。手指的戏弄伴随着两人腰臀不住的扭动，情到浓时又不禁舌吻起来，唇舌来往正如手指来回的抽送。阿周那满意地夹住嬴政的腰，想要他进来，嬴政抓着他的手道：“我去拿个东西。”

他从自己的包里翻出一个不到半个巴掌大的小盒子，取出里面的东西，回到沙发上。那是个纤细的双头震动棒，中间用线连着，因此可以两个人用。嬴政先将一个震动头插入自己体内，阿周那根本无法从他的动作上挪开视线。待他插到最深，他便打开了开关，然后把自己的阴茎送入阿周那的小穴中，再把开关开到最大。马达在他体内疯狂震动，他难耐地呻吟着，一边也放纵奋力地挺腰，在阿周那身体里进出，穴内的快感让他的动作充满激情，阿周那也情动地叫出声来。嬴政插了一会儿，觉得实在无法专心，便退了出来，又怕阿周那难受，退出的同时就把另一个头塞了进去。这下两人都在机械远超人力的律动中颤抖起来，无力地搂住攀着对方。他们反复地高潮，不停亲吻和抚慰，不断改变搂抱的姿势，直到倦意实在无可抵挡。在洗澡和先小睡一会儿之间，阿周那屈从了嬴政的要求。他把档位调到最低，兴奋过度的性器早已对最低程度的刺激毫无反应，他们就这样依偎着合上眼皮。

不知不觉天黑了。门口传来电子门锁开启的滴滴声。

开门声并没有把两人叫醒，但是照明的打开让阿周那率先睁开眼睛，他从嬴政身上起来，在与奥德修斯目目相对的瞬间完全被吓醒。

奥德修斯打量着他：“你带了一个omega回来？噢噢，不，不，你不用那么看我，我不歧视，我不是那种狭隘的Omega大叔。我只是来拿东西的，我想你大概是忘了。”

阿周那痛苦地撑着头：“对不起，我确实忘了，您告诉过我……我这就帮您找出来。”

“不用，我是房东，我清楚东西在哪儿。”

奥德修斯蹑手蹑脚地关上门走进屋来，不过，这也阻挡不了嬴政醒来。他先是望了一眼窗外沉下来的天，然后看到阿周那紧张兮兮的样子，最后才发现了门口穿针织衫的白发男子。嬴政突然意识到这个人有些眼熟。

“你是……我在哪儿见过你？”

“你见过我，”奥德修斯干脆靠在墙上，以一种饶有兴趣的口吻说道，“我也见过你，波拿巴夫人。”

\-----fin-----


End file.
